Mercy
by JohnyboyV
Summary: This is the sequel to Little Vejita's Tragedy. Kinda angsty.


**Disclaimer:**_ All charactors in this fan fiction (with the exception of Cabbic and the unnamed goon) are property of Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and Bird Studios, so don't accuse me of taking credit from them. Not that anyone has, but don't do it anyway._

* * *

# Mercy

Vejita sat in his private chamber, still upset over the deaths of his father and countless other Saiya-jin, when Dodoria shows up at his door.  


"Hey, kid," said the fat, pink alien. "Master Furieza wants an audience with you." Vejita glared at Dodoria. he had had enough of Furieza to last him a decade since his last meeting with him. Nevertheless, the prince headed out to see the vile changeling.  


"Ahh, poor baby. You still sad about your planet going 'boom?'" Dodoria sneered mockingly.  


"You know, I think that Furieza mistook you for that meteor that smashed Vejita-Sei into peices, you indiotic glutton!" was all he got from the prince, who smirked miliciously as a look of shock and embarrassment spread accross the creature's wide face. That smile remained on the young Saiya-jin's face all the way to Furieza's chamber. The alien space pirate was waiting there with his right-hand man Zarbon and Vejita's fellow Saiya-jin warriors Nappa, Radditz, and Nappa's brother Cabbic.  


Well, my young prince, I have an assignment for you and your cohorts. You are to go to a planet called Drozou-sei and exterminate the population," stated Furieza. "Oh, and before you go, I must remind you that you are working for me now, so if you fail, you will be brutally tortured and then flayed alive. Now, do I make myself clear, or do your primitive minds fail to comprehend?"  


"We understand fully," responded Vejita through clenched teeth. He absolutely despised being called "primitive." He felt it to be quite disrespectful to his kind. Nevertheless, he didn't waste his breath on Furieza and instead headed off to his space pod. The young Saiya-jin took note of how uneasy Cabbic seemed, and knew that fear of the punishment Furieza had chosen for failure was the cause of Cabbic's distress. _He'd better lighten up, or he **will** get punished,_ thought the prince.  


Then came the ride to Drozou-Sei. This is something Vejita didn't mind, because it gave him time to think. It was during this trip he thought about Furieza's claim that he had no reason to kill the Saiya-jins, who were his "business partners." Where would a meteor big enough to totally obliterate a planet come from? Vejita knew that If there was an object that big on a collision course with Vejita-Sei, it would have been detected a long time ago, and something would have been done about it. Suddenly, Vejita remembered an expression of fear on Furieza's face when he overheard King Vegeta tell the young Saiya-jin the tale of the Legendary Super Saiya-jin, a look which the changeling immediately tried to hide. He looked the most fearful when he heard that the Legendary One was the most powerful being in the universe. Then, it occured to him: Furieza had lied when he said that he had nothing to do with Vejita-sei's destruction. In fact, he blew it up for fear of a Saiya-jin uprising and thought that the Legendary Super Saiya-jin would lead his breathren. Vejita swore under his breath, and vowed to have his revenge on that disgraceful alien.  


As soon as they landed, Cabbic noticed a fifth pod not too far from their landing site. He then went streight to Vejita and reported the finding. The four Saiya-jin knew what this meant: Furieza had sent someone to oversee the destruction, knowing that this would put further stress on the Saiya-jin team. Unfortunatly, this information rattled Cabbic more than ever. He then dropped to his knees and whimpered to himself.  


"Calm down, you fool! Relax, or you will fail!" commanded Vejita. He saw as the Saiya-jin stopped his whining and apparently regained his composure. Later, however, Cabbic struck out on his own to attack a village of Drozou-jin while in a fit of panic. It was a while before Nappa informed Vejita of what had happened. The prince immediately flew into a fit of rage and and threw Nappa into the side of a cliff.  


"You moron! How come you didn't tell me this before?" roared a furious prince. Vejita watched as the burly Saiya-jin pulled himself out of the side of the cliff.  


"I-I th-thought h-he'd be b-back!" was the answer that Nappa stammered out. "Should I get Radditz and start searching?"  


What do you think?" Vejita replied. Nappa immediately went off to get Radditz and soon all three Saiya-jin were searching for their teammate. A few hours later, Vejita found a beat-up Cabbic limping back to base camp. However, the prince's scouter picked up another ki signature headed for them. The Saiya-jin pair knew exactly who it was: Furieza's goon, who was coming to capture Vejita's partner.  


Vejita pondered what to do to save his Saiya-jin cohort from ending up in that disgusting changeling's hands. The idea of Cabbic flee from Furieza for the rest of his life was nothing that the prince wanted for anyone but his worst enemies. Besides, that would put a blemish on Cabbic's family name. Simply handing his partner over to the approacher was inhumane, and that would tarnish the name of the Vejita Dynasty. Therefore, Vejita saw only one thing to do.  


"Relax, Cabbic. This will only hurt a bit," said Vejita. Cabbic gasped in surprise.  


"You're going to kill me, aren't you? Well, I'm not going to let you!" retorted Cabbic.  


"What are you, a fool? Would you rather have a long, agonizing death at Furieza's hands, or a quick, relatively painless one at mine?" snapped the prince. Cabbic looked at Vejita, and then at the approaching goon. Then, he made up his mind.  


"Make it quick," requested Cabbic. Vejita then blew his cohort to pieces, just as Furieza's lacky landed.  


"You stupid creature," chided the henchman. "If your numbers don't dwindle one way, they do it another. No wonder Master Furieza took your planet out! He saw how pathetic and useless you really are!" Vejita was immediatly consumed by an uncontrollable fury, not just because of being called a "monkey," but also because his belief on the fate of Vejita-Sei had just been verified.  


**"You stupid son of a --"** he screamed as he let loose with a powerful ki blast that drowned out what else he said. The pathetic worm that was being blasted hollered out in agony just before his body imploded. Vejita was immediately overwhelmed with a sense of satisfaction in knowing that he had just denied Furieza the pleasure of making one of his kind suffer before dying a miserably dishonorable death. He then radioed the news of Cabbic's demise to the other two members of his party through his scouter. Now, Drozou-Sei had three furious Saiya-jin on its surface, and those three vented their rage by killing off every inhabitant on the planet. After the slaughter, Vejita, Radditz, and Nappa returned to their space pods and headed back to base. _I will have my revenge on you, Furieza. Just you wait,_ thought the prince on the trip. He found some solice in the fact that Cabbic was with his people now. Vejita then dreamed of a glorious confrontation with Furieza later on in life. _Looks like I have some training to do, _thought the prince.  



End file.
